The Innocent Thief
by Dethmonger
Summary: Violence and stuff for Hawk of Seiken Densetsu 3!


The Innocent Thief  
A SD3 Story  
With a Few Modifications to make it more interesting!  
  
  
Restless minds caused restless bodies to twitch and eyes fluttered open at the transition of pastel morning from the cloudy, damp night before. Several creatures of the shadows awoke from listless slumber. After a quick glance at the soft, rosy glow of the sky they scrambled down the heartless granite stairs with haversacks of muslin cloth. Hawk, a ringleader among his peers, Nikita, his faithful hybrid cat/human friend, and two shady others got ready to loot a home in the nearby town, Sand City Sultan, full of rich merchants and traders. They are thieves by trade but not by nature, their den began as a small tribe of nomadic wanderers living in harmony with nature until the spread of civilization destroyed their lush forests and forced them to adapt. Navigating through the maze of the Desert of Lost Souls they reached their destination.   
Satiny purple hair streamed behind Hawk, cascading over his shoulders and restrained by a simple orange cloth band. He climbed the stairs while sliding like a sinewy cat, pressed to the walls in a cautious stance as he approached the bedroom of the richest merchant in town. Leaving the man's wife and son in blissful sleep he crept into the bedroom, walls echoing with thundering snores. Using a short dagger, he picked the lock of an emerald chest, gilded with gold at the foot of the man's bed. Awakened, the man shouted at Hawk with a hoarse, raspy voice but his cunning agility and brilliant friends provided him with a quick getaway. Exiting the door to the outdoor balcony with his bounty, he leaped from the building to the deep sand below, sending a shower of dust into the air. Nikita lowered the priceless items and money into the sacks and they all sprinted back to Navarre, leaving only a fallen sombrero behind.  
At Sand Fortress Navarre the thieves sifted through their prizes. After claiming pieces for themselves the wandered about the castle enshrouded by the surrounding desert that only a select few could exit or enter. After finding Princess Jessica in the palace tower, Hawk was slapped for the heart stinging comments that he had made earlier. With deep purple clothes filthy, violet eyes without their gleam, and a tarnished pride, Hawk left for Prince Eagle's room. The best friends had a rough discussion upon which they left to check up on the ailing King Duran. Isabelle, a 'personal advisor' had mysteriously arrived as the king had been infected with a grave illness, resting on his deathbed. Although he was known as king to all he knew he despised unfair monarchy, his rule was based on leadership skills not royal blood. Recently there had been gossip about converting Navarre into an official kingdom and invading the generally peaceful Wind Kingdom Rolante, enshrouded with powerful gusts on a high mountain.  
Silently the friends made their way into the throne room; they hid behind two mana goddess statues. Upon viewing Isabelle creeping behind the ancient, napping king with a jeweled crescent axe they left their hidden abodes behind the delicate, carved marble and confronted her. Chanting an odd spell, Isabelle shot whirling fireballs at Eagle, laying him unconscious upon the tiled floor. Summoning great, evil power she put Eagle under her command as a slave and ordered him to kill Hawk. Both young men grabbed their daggers and Hawk managed to corner Eagle and vanquish him, he had killed his best friend and the prince. Headband smeared with blood, he wept on the floor as Navarre's guars seized him, barely believing their eyes after viewing Hawk's dagger entrenched in Eagle's torso. The desperate end seemed to approach as he was savagely thrown into a cell, the clock ticking until the time for his execution.  
Grasping the bars and shaking them furiously like a wild animal, Hawk made every sell in the prison quiver with his anger. After banging the cell walls of stoic stone he faced the weak, brick wall to the north with a single crack, glaring at it with weary, bloodshot eyes. Wedging his only weapon, a poison tipped dagger, into the crack he wiggled it forcefully back and forth. Impatience overcame him as he harshly pushed the dagger's jewel encrusted handle to the left and the entire tip snapped, heaving Hawk to the floor. Hurling himself at the wall, the jagged dagger tip slashed his shoulder.  
Leaning on the wall he sighed in pain and anguish. Abruptly, the wall burst forth with billowing flames and smoke, shoving Hawk to the center of the bare floor. Nikita stepped in and hurled the unconscious Hawk over his shoulder. Bringing him through a secretly dug tunnel to a nearby inn in Sand City Sultan, Nikita nursed Hawk to health.  
Nikita told Hawk heart-shattering stories. Jessica had a cursed necklace put onto her by Isabelle. If Hawk told anyone about him being innocent (Nikita KNEW Hawk hadn't done it) or Isabelle evil Jessica would die. Most of the soldiers and people of Navarre had been put under Issabelle's mind spells. The king was slaughtered and Jessica was put in a fortified cell. Immediately Hawk flew from the bed with Nikita following behind. Begging the village prophet for the way to save Jessica, Hawk learned about the priest of light in the Holy City of Wendell who was the only one who had even the slightest chance of lifting the curse. With Nikita's bribery skills and a pair of earrings, Hawk was permitted aboard a ship to Castle City Jad where he would go through Rabite Woods to Wendell. Little did he know the fate of the world was soon to be put in his hands…  



End file.
